Last Hopes
by Ski000Girl
Summary: ONESHOT Being a Healer Lily sees every day the pain and suffering that the war brings. But when it is finally brought closer to home and her son his fighting for his life she starts to question the ways she usually deals with events at work


As she walked through the wards doing her rounds her mind couldn't get away from her young son. She had only been back at work for a week after her maternity leave had ended but already she felt like she was missing out on his life. It didn't help as well that outside a war was raging and nobody knew what to expect next. Being a healer she saw first hand what the war was doing to people. Normal people doing dangerous and horrible things just to try protect their families, harm caused by battles. She couldn't even remember how many people she had lost due to the horrible battles. All she could hope was that the war would be over soon and nobody she loved was harmed.

There were some great wizards and witches fighting to keep everyone safe, including herself, her husband and their friends. The only problem was they didn't like doing the harmful dark magic, the other side didn't care and that was why this was dragging out so long. Just yesterday she had, had to deal with a young girl who had been out shopping when Death Eaters had attacked. Nobody knew what spell had hit the girl but that was her job to find out as part of the Spell Damage Unit.

The little girl was lying in her bed at the far end of the ward. Her family sat around her and prayed for her to recover but she didn't know if she could grant that wish to that poor family. What a horrible thing to have to go through she thought. As she did some more tests on her the child whose name was Amber she couldn't help but be scared, what if that was her son lying on the bed? As she was about to give up on the test the mother looked up into her eyes. "Don't let my baby die," she begged. She nodded sadly at the woman and then went on to her next patient.

It was a slow day so very few healers were actually at the hospital, most were waiting at home to be called in if something should happen. Because of this she was the only Spell Damage Healer working at the moment so she had a lot of people to take care of. She had just finished taking a look at the last person in the ward when the doors flew open and in ran her husband carrying her small son. Closely following them was her husband's best friend.

"Lily," he cried.

"What happened," she screamed. She dropped the clipboard she was holding and ran across the room. Tears already falling down her face, no this couldn't be happening, not now her brain screamed at her. She reached out for her son and carried him to an empty bed, "I need some help in here," she screamed.

"What happened?" she asked her husband. She knew she had to keep her head clear, if she let her emotions get the better of her she would not be able to help her son, "James what happened?"

"I don't know, he was hit by some spell we just went to the Quidditch store, oh god Lily tell me he'll be okay?"

"James what kind of spell?" it was hard but she was managing to stay calm.

"Purple light, unlike anything I've ever scene before."

"Okay," she looked around, "Why isn't anybody coming, Sirius go find another Healer, hurry."

Turning back to her helpless looking infant she couldn't help but lose her cool and start crying again. James wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"I can't do it," she moaned, "I can't even think of what I'm supposed to do."

"Lily," James said. He spun her around and looked her in the eyes, "If anybody can do it you can. Take a deep breath and concentrate, you have to. Harry's life depends on it."

Taking a deep breath and then wiping her tears away she turned back to her son, "Oh Harry," she said softly as she put her hand on his forehead, "What happened after the curse hit him?" she asked almost to scared to listen to the answer she went to work trying out different spells.

"He screamed…the most horrible scream I've ever heard and then he started to convulse horribly. His eyes rolled back into his head and he then went stiff as a board."

The doors were flung open and Sirius ran in, "I couldn't find anybody, everyone's busy."

"You go back out there god damn it and find somebody, this is my son we're talking about," James advanced on Sirius.

Sirius turned and ran back out of the room.

For twenty minutes Lily tried ever spell, potion or antidote that she could think of but nothing worked and Sirius hadn't returned yet. Not knowing what to do she lay down beside her baby and pulled him into his arms and sobbed. James stood beside the bed looking down on his family. Lily by now was an absolute mess and the sheet underneath her was soaking wet from her tears. At this moment the doors flung open for a third time and in ran Sirius. Thankfully he wasn't alone this time. He was followed closely by Lily's boss, Head Healer Sandra Bandercock. She hurried over to the bed and knelt down beside Lily, "Lily I need you to get up, I need your help to try to find out what has happened to Harry."

James pulled Lily to her feet and wiped her eyes with his hand. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "Harry needs you."

Together Sandra and Lily brainstormed what spell it could have been that hit Harry. Every minute that passed that they couldn't figure out a cure Lily's heart dropped a bit more. She knew that if they couldn't think of something quickly her son wouldn't live. If he did it wouldn't be the life she wanted for him.

"I think I know what it is," she cried. Without bothering to explain she started performing spells so rapidly James could hardly see her wand moving. Sirius had his hand on James' shoulder and they both were doing their bests to hold back the tears, it wasn't working very well though for James who finally gave in and let them fall. Seeing his best friend submitting to his emotions Sirius did as well. Together they cried as Harry lay motionless on the gurney.

Sandra had caught onto what Lily was trying to accomplish and so she ran to the supply cupboard and came back with a small vial holding a foul gray liquid. She pulled up Harry's shirt and started to rub the potion on his chest, "Stop Lily," Sandra said.

Reluctantly Lily stopped and looked at Sandra, "I hope this works."

"It should."

She was right because no more than a few seconds later Harry loosened up and opened his eyes. In a flash Lily had rushed to pick up her baby and pulled him close to her chest. James was quickly surrounding them in a big hug.

"My baby, oh Harry," Lily moaned into his hair.

Sandra smiled at the now happy mother and said, "Lily let me just check him over."

Reluctantly Lily placed Harry back onto the gurney. Harry started to cry when Sandra started to check him over.

"Here let me," Lily said. She put her hand on his leg and he immediately calmed down, "Now, now you gave Mommy and Daddy quite a scare," she waved her wand and performed some standard tests to make sure that the spell had not done any permanent damage. Thankfully each test came back fine.

"Let's keep him here over night incase we've missed something," Sandra suggested, "I know you want him at home and think you can take care of him but face it Lily, you're exhausted and you don't need to deal with anything more."

Without argument Lily nodded her head.

"Good well I'll leave you four to yourselves."

Sandra was just about out of the ward when Lily said, "Thank you so, so much."

"Your welcome, I'm just glad he's okay."

Once she was gone Lily sat down on the bed and pulled the confused Harry towards her. James sat down beside her and Sirius watched on.

"I do this every day, but it's a whole different story when it's your child," she said, "Everyday I look into the horrified faces of parents, family and friends as I tell them there's not much I can do for their loved one or I'll try my best. To that person my best isn't enough they want a miracle and I can't always give that to them. It's a horrible place to be in watching your child being worked on by strangers and I now know what those people feel like."

Sirius walked over to the Potters and asked to hold Harry. Unwillingly Lily gave him up for his godfather to hold.

"You're a fighter Harry, we all knew it and you'll keep being one. Don't ever give up."

"Oh James what if he had have died?" Lily sobbed as what happened really started to sink in.

"He didn't though Lily, you did everything you could and it worked."

"But what if next time my best isn't enough?" 

"Well we'll deal with that when it happens but I pray that we never have to. For now we have to be grateful that your best worked this time."

"This war is horrible, it has to end. I don't want to see any more people hurt."

"We'll fight it Lily like we have been, but this time we'll fight that little bit more we have to our lives depend on it."

They knew that it wouldn't be easy and they knew that it would take awhile but as the three adults stood in that hospital ward they vowed that they would fight until people didn't have to fear walking out their front door. They also vowed that no more harm would come to Harry as long as they were alive.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n so what did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought because I love to hear what you thought about this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
